


Brilho

by carolzocas



Category: Os Maias
Genre: Angst, Eça, Eça de Queirós, F/M, incesto
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolzocas/pseuds/carolzocas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O cabelo de Maria Eduarda reflete o Sol que não brilha. Ela foge do amor. E ele foge dela, porque ela é o seu amor. Na noite mais escura, no Inverno mais frio a memória dela aquece-o, e a sua luz cega-o. Carlos deixa-se cegar, feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilho

Já em Paris, 10 anos depois ele vê-a. Alta, elegante. Olha-a ao longe. Teme que ela desapareça.

Ela vê-o. Ela sabe dos seus muitos amores com muitas senhoras de Paris e mesmo assim o seu coração aperta-se ao olha-lo.

Maria vira-lhe as costas.

O seu cabelo dourado reflete o sol que não brilha, porque quando ele a vê, mesmo que no Inverno todas as estrelas brilham para a iluminar.

Ela caminha. Sabe que se parar, que se se virar para trás morre. Morre de amor por ele.

E ele por ela.

Por isso Maria caminha, anda, acelera. Ela acelera tanto que que chega ao coche ofegante. Como tantas vezes ele a fazia ficar quando faziam amor.

Carlos parado vê-a fugir dele e do seu amor.

Por isso também foge.

Já na carruagem Mr. de Trelain pergunta a Maria "Está tudo bem consigo?"~

* * *

Quando conta a Ega do destino dela, do seu casamento e do seu novo marido, "É o ponto final da nossa história, agora acabou."

Ega acreditou.

Carlos quis acreditar.

* * *

O Sol agora brilhava, tão forte que ofuscava. E ele deixou-se ofuscar por ele.

> "Assim acontece com as estrelas de acaso! Elas não são de uma essência diferente, nem contêm mais luz que as outras: mas, por isso mesmo que passam fugitivamente e se esvaem, parecem despedir um fulgor mais divino, e o deslumbramento que deixam nos olhos é mais perturbador e mais longo..."  
> ― Eça de Queirós, n"Os Maias"

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequena fanfict começa mesmo antes de o Carlos vir para Lisboa no capítulo final.
> 
> Nada de especial escrevi isto em 15min só mesmo para por alguma coisa na categoria dos maias. Eu fiz a minha parte escrevi isto, pedi para abrirem a categoria, agora não posso ser a única. Portanto mesmo que não tenham muito jeito (eu não sou lá muito boa), ou não tenham grandes ideias escrevam para termos mais fics deste livro.


End file.
